


The Whole Nine Yards

by little_bean



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe POV, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Winged!Lucifer, horn!kink, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bean/pseuds/little_bean
Summary: Lucifer drops by Chloe's house on a lazy day.





	The Whole Nine Yards

**Author's Note:**

> Amidst all this angst of the season finale and hiatus, I just wanted some fluff!
> 
> Title from the Lucifer gag reel.

The sun was shining, Trixie was out playing at a friend’s house, Dan was doing improv with Amenadiel, Maze was doing God-knows what, and Chloe Decker was happy.

There could have been many reasons she was grossly happy. Maybe it was due to her solving a case in a clutch moment, thinking swiftly on her feet. Perhaps it was because of a nice evening out with Ella yesterday, the forensic scientist’s bubbly attitude not having yet gone away.

Or most likely, it was because Chloe Decker was dating the Devil.

The idea itself sounded absurd. And it definitely would have sounded insane to Chloe not a couple of months ago. But now, she simply stood upbeat in her kitchen, all alone, smiling into her coffee mug as she took a generous sip. The marvelous taste  of the sugar-free almond milk drink danced on her tongue, emitting a glorious sigh of contentment from Chloe. She really did make the best coffee.

“Even _I_ have not managed to elicit such a satisfied look on your face. What _do_ you put in that monstrosity of a drink?”

Chloe opened her eyes to see Lucifer let himself into her apartment, smirking at her as he closed the door behind him. In response, Chloe just rolled her eyes, never surprised at his sexual comments, but always amused. Sometimes against every bone in her body, this man never failed to summon a smile from her. He knew it too, and used it to his advantage, the darn devil. Literally.   

“Hey,” Chloe greeted him, deciding to ignore his question. It didn’t matter, anyways. Lucifer was tremendously disgusted by coffee. She’d seen him try it once, after he admitted to her of his crime of never tasting it. The grimace as Lucifer reacted to the drink was priceless, and Chloe regretted not taking a photo of the humerous look of betrayal that was plainly written on the fallen angel’s face. But she had saved the memory in stone in her mind, never letting him live down the moment.

Chloe gave him a soft smile, one that made Lucifer’s eyes soften in kind, one that left him vulnerable. It was a look he reserved only for her (and Trixie, when he thought Chloe wasn’t watching). The devotion in his gaze warmed Chloe’s stomach as she placed her mug on the counter. “What brings you here? Everyone else is out having a life,” she joked.

Now Lucifer frowned. Despite her constant teaching, and despite him having been on Earth now for over five years, he was still dreadful at picking apart sarcasm and joshing. He took everything so seriously. He was still practically a foreigner, constantly learning the euphemisms, the slang, the normalities of life—especially Los Angeles, American life.

“Do I need an excuse to come visit the greatest detective of the LAPD?” Lucifer asked, tilting his head sideways.

Chloe shook her head, making her way around the counter to take his arms in her hands. “You don’t mean that,” she insisted.

“Always so humble,” Lucifer whispered, voice dropping with his eyes as they sought her lips. His head quickly followed, as Chloe stood on her toes to meet him halfway. She could feel his smile against hers at each kept the kiss relatively chaste. Or at least Chloe tried, until she snuck a hand up his neck, tangling it in his fuzzy, curly hair, pulling him closer, opening her mouth wider.

Lucifer was the one who pulled away. He stared at her, gaze intense. “It’s true, you know. You really are the most talented detective.” She could tell this was really important to him, that she knew how he felt.

Chloe chuckled, shaking her head, trying to clear it of those hypnotizing eyes. “That you know,” she finished the sentence for him. She knew he wasn’t lying, that he believed the words he was saying. But there was no way. Out of the hundreds of detectives at the LAPD, spanning all over the Los Angeles county, Chloe Decker could not be the best one.

Lucifer sighed, probably guessing exactly what she was thinking. At least he also understood it was moot to try and argue with her. She was stubborn, to a pretty frustrating point, and she wasn’t afraid to admit that. So instead he just shrugged one shoulder, saying, “Well, you’re the only one that matters to me.” As Chloe smiled at him, he looked around. “What was your plan for the rest of the afternoon, Detective?”

Chloe stepped out of Lucifer’s warm arms, making her way to the living space. Trying to hide a blush, she gestured to the TV. “Not much. Just to watch some TV show until I either fall asleep on the couch, or Sarah’s mom drops Trixie back off.”

“Sounds wonderful,” Lucifer purred, following Chloe to the room. There was a time, Chloe remembered, where Lucifer would scoff at such a list of events. Before, he would not have considered any of that fun. But now, he seemed to appreciate the domestic moments more so than even Chloe did. It was as if he was done with the extravagant life he sought when he established Lux, when he first arrived at Earth. Now, he just wanted to relax, enjoy life. Be in the moment.

Be with Chloe.

Chloe smiled wide at Lucifer, flopping down on the couch. “Good. I agree.”

“Splendid.” Lucifer tore off his jacket, stretching his arms as his wings spread out in the living room. They reached to the sides of the compact space, and Lucifer groaned as they worked out the day’s kinks. It must be rough, Chloe thought, keeping them tucked away all day.

From her spot on the couch, Chloe let herself admire his beauty, for just a moment, before he caught her and started teasing her. The teasing, she had deduced, came from a place of both snarkiness and timidness. While Lucifer was never one to turn down praise about his physique, he was still always surprised whenever he saw her scrutinizing his angelic or demonic parts. He was getting better at it, finally understanding that she loved him, loved everything about him, but his previous rejections had been rough, had cut deep, and might always be in a state of healing.

Chloe blinked, bringing her back to the present, watching the wings ripple, the muscles straining underneath all of that white. The aura they released smelled like sanctification, the wind they brushed across her cheek sounded like a chorus of glory. The mix of sensations flooded her, but never overwhelmed her. It comforted her, felt so much like _Lucifer_ it hurt. Not a bad hurt, but that tug that one gets when they see their favorite person act in a way that is just simply _them_. And you become reminded why you latched on to them so hard, and why you could never let go. Because you appreciate them for who they were, and who they will become.

Lucifer finally settled down next to her after sufficient stretching as Chloe switched on the TV. He extended his wing behind her, wrapping her in his feathers and tucking her against his chest. She welcomed the pull, resting her head on his body. His rhythmic, steady breathing always calmed her, slowed down her brain, allowing her to get the rest she needed, being the busy mom she was.

“What are we watching today?” Lucifer asked, gesturing to the set with his left wing, too lazy to lift his own arm.

“I want to show you what a real, good detective looks like,” Chloe informed him. “This is Monk, an old show about a San Francisco detective.”

Chloe could feel Lucifer shift under her weight, something bothering him. “I never participated that much in the consumerism side of humanity, but it is my understanding that most of this is fake.”

“That is correct,” Chloe said.

“That means this detective is fake as well. He’s not real,” Lucifer said. “So how could you say he is real?”

“Well,” Chloe said, unsure how to proceed. “I guess I tried to suggest this is what a better detective _would_ look like. Or, if I was as good at you claim I am, this is how I quickly I should be able to put two in two together.”

“I doubt it, but I will humor you, Detective,” Lucifer said, rubbing her arm with his hand, up and down.

As per usual, Lucifer narrated during the entirety of the show. It always started with snorts, or scoffs, then steadily escalates to tuts, angry “no ways!” and then out-right comments about the character’s absurd, or clever, actions. For this one, he tried to guess the murderer within five minutes of the show. “I’m a civilian consultant, Detective, I know what I am talking about,” is what he told her when she asked him how he could possibly know. Chloe just rolled her eyes, and went back to paying attention to Adrian Monk and Sharona Fleming.

She didn’t mind his commentary. To her, it meant he was invested in the show, actually listening and watching, instead of zoning out and pretending to have followed the plot, like Dan had used to. Besides, while his conjectures were never accurate (it was quite a tricky show), they were always entertaining.

Lucifer got so sucked into the show, in fact, despite being confused by Monk’s OCD, he insisted on watching the next episode, and then the next.

Chloe must have fallen asleep at some point, because when she opened her eyes next, Lucifer had moved onto an episode she didn't remember seeing the beginning of, and when she checked her watch, they’d gone well into the evening. She yawned, stretching her arm, and Lucifer moved his wing absentmindedly out of her way.

“This show is quite fascinating,” he remarked from the couch as Chloe stood up, searching for her phone. She patted her butt, checking those pockets, glanced at the counter, and then found it right in front of her: the living room table. “This Adrian human is remarkable. His fastidious nature allows him to notice the smallest of things that are pertinent to the case, yet sometimes he views this ability as a curse.”

Chloe pressed the home button. “Well, sometimes it is all about perspective. What we think is harmful to us actually, in the end, becomes the very thing that saves us.” She quickly read the messages on her phone. “Apparently, Trixie has decided to stay at Sarah’s house for the night. She got permission from Sarah’s mom, and Dan. They tried to ask me, but I missed it when I was asleep. Nothing I can do about that now.” She sighed, slapping her thigh in exacerbation.

Chloe looked up when she heard the TV go black, just as Lucifer rose from the couch, placing the remote on the table.

“That just might be the best news I have heard all day,” he informed her, a wicked smile on his face.

Chloe stood almost frozen at her spot, looking at Lucifer with as much _really?_ as a single face could have.

“Are you serious right now, Lucifer?” she groaned as he approached her, snaking a hand around her waist, bringing his mouth to her neck. “I’m not sure this is the best time…”

“It’s always the best time, Detective,” Lucifer spoke to the crook of her neck, kissing her gently, tugging her closer to his chest. Still trying to resist, Chloe brought her hands up his chest, rubbing his shoulders. It was tough to refuse him. And no, not because he was the Devil. Chloe couldn’t care less about that when it came to this. It was simply because he was Lucifer. Her Lucifer.

“I was just asleep!” Chloe protested, chuckling as she touched her forehead to one of his shoulders.

Lucifer straightening under her hands, eyes becoming unfocused as his mind recalled something. A smile plastered on his face, one of pure joy and excitement.

“Oh! Well, I have a surprise for you that might just be the right pick-me-up for you!” he said happily, and turned to jog into Trixie’s room. He walked out a second later, hands behind his back, face still lit up with warm anticipation.

“A surprise you kept in Trixie’s room?” Chloe asked, a bit confused and a bit suspicious.

Lucifer raised his eyebrows. “Yes, well, I couldn’t have you snooping around and finding it. Now, please go back and sit on the couch. And close your eyes.”

Obeying his command, Chloe lifted a finger at him. “If this is one of those  ‘open your mouth and close your eyes’ type of things, I swear to your father, Lucifer…”

“Of course not, Detective,” Lucifer scoffed, waving a hand in the air, still making sure to keep the object behind him. “But I will ask you to close your eyes.”

Chloe sighed. But she trusted Lucifer. Rubbing her hands over her leggings, she sat on the couch with her eyes shut tight, waiting patiently for Lucifer to uncover what he had in store for her. “Okay. Open.”

With those words, Chloe opened her eyes, then immediately started laughing at what she saw.

Lucifer stood in front of her, arms out, eyebrows raised, expectant. The smile on his face was so bright it made Chloe’s heart burst.

But on his head.

On his head was a headband. But not just any headband.

It was a devil horn headband, one that had two red horns poking out from the strap, sparkly and shiny, reflecting the dim living room light. They contrasted with Lucifer’s deep black hair, just drawing more attention to them.

“Lucifer, what are those things on your head?” Chloe tried to get out, speaking between snorts.

Lucifer frowned. “I think you know exactly what they are, Detective.”

More snorts. “Yeah, but I meant _why_ do you have them on your head?” she laughed.

“Well, I know you have a things for horns. You told me so yourself. In fact, if I didn’t know better, I would think you were actually _disappointed_ I didn’t have horns when you found out what I really was.”

Chloe finally got control of  herself as she stood up, drawing closer to Lucifer. But she still chuckled. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have a touch of disappointment. But you’re pretty good as is. Especially now,” she added, bringing up a hand to play with his horns. They were soft, and when she pinched them they easily collapsed under her strength. But they were cute, and Lucifer had got them specifically for her. Sue her, maybe she did still had horn dreams.

“I knew you would like them,” Lucifer purred. He leaned down, mouth searching for hers, and she surged upwards. Like always, kissing him generated waves of pleasure through Chloe’s body. His lips on hers, tongue tracing her mouth. His hands practically left burn marks as they drew lines up her back, then back down as he tried to close the little distance between them.

And curse those damn horns, but Chloe’s hands kept going back to them, playing with them, shoving her fingers through his hair, dragging the headband with his curls. She could feel Lucifer hum with contentment under her touch as he deepened the kiss, lifting Chloe as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the countertop so she could rest as she took his face in her hands, kissing him hard, the temperature in the room rising.

After a couple of minutes, the couple parted to finally breathe. Unfortunately for Lucifer, he never had this problem before being tied to the detective. Now, he had to be aware of the fact that mortals needed _air_ to live, and so did he. But he didn’t care. Not at all.

In the moment of rest, Chloe smiled as she brushed the tips of the horns with her finger. “These are too funny,” she said.

Lucifer smirked. “Yet they did the trick,” he said, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

Chloe dropped her hand to caress Lucifer’s cheek. She touched his mouth lightly. “You know, it’s kind of ironic how the Devil himself has the most adorable dimples.”

Lucifer drew back. “I am insulted, Detective! Adorable? That’s how you describe me?”

Chloe grabbed his shoulders, bringing him back. She smacked him with a kiss, moving slowly against him. “Yes, adorable. You are adorable, and I love you.”

Lucifer breathed in, taking in Chloe’s scent. Forehead to forehead, he stared at his detective. “And I love you, Chloe.”

Chloe smiled at him, and he just looked back in admiration. The two remained like that for a while until Chloe reached up to remove the horns from Lucifer’s head and place them on her own. “If I wear these, is it like you’re kissing yourself, or one of your demons?”

Lucifer’s brow pinched together in serious thought. “Neither. Like I said, and you know, I don’t actually have horns, and neither do any of my demons. Horns are just the result of human imagination.”

“Hmm.” Chloe said, playing with the horns, straightening them. “So, how do they look on me?” She leaned backwards to give him a better look, his hand on the small of her back, constantly supporting her.

He sized her up, hot gaze studying her whole body, despite her only asking about her head. But Chloe didn’t object. His eyes became almost predatory, yet on Lucifer, the vulnerability remained, and Chloe only felt more secure in his arms.

“You look positively ethereal,” he whispered, voice full of awe.

Shaking her head, Chloe snickered as she crossed her arms around Lucifer’s neck, drawing him in for another kiss.

Yes, Chloe Decker had many things to be happy about. And one was definitely thanks to her being in a relationship with Lucifer Morningstar. No one else had such a sweet, caring partner in the whole world. In the entire Universe. There was no way.

**Author's Note:**

> And maybe I wanted to address the horn kink (and declare my love for Tom's dimples).  
> I hope you enjoyed this little story!


End file.
